


Shopping

by todd_casil



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todd_casil/pseuds/todd_casil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: The following contains coarse language, violence, and extreme amounts of awesomeness. Please prepare your mind for blowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

I Did Not Write This All Credit Goes To http://murderousmanic18.deviantart.com/  
So Any Way, On With The Show

 

Shopping

 

Johnny didn’t notice it at first. More specifically, he doesn’t know what to notice. But that’s not his fault. He’s never raised a tween before. He doesn’t know what they need.  
But because of his inquisitive and paranoid nature, he does eventually notice when they’re at the laundry mat, and he sees that most of the clothes in the bag are his. So he starts to think about it, and he realizes he’s only seen Squee in maybe two different outfits, not including his pyjamas.  
He watches Squee as he throws a load of laundry into a dryer. He cocks his head curiously. Why wouldn’t he point out he needs new clothes? Should I ask about it? What if it’s not a big deal? Of course it’s a big deal. He can’t just live with two outfits.  
“Hey, Squee,” Johnny says, “do you need more clothes?”  
Squee glances at him with surprise then looks back at the dryer. “Um… yeah. Maybe.”  
Johnny sighs. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I just… I don’t know… I didn’t want to trouble you,” Squee mutters.  
Johnny groans and rubs his head. Of course he would be worried about me. He’s so damn selfless.  
“If you need things, you can tell me,” he points out.  
“But I know you don’t like shopping and stuff,” Squee says, “I don’t want you to… force yourself.”  
Johnny groans again. “Squee, you know, you’re allowed to be a little selfish once in a while.”  
Squee looks at him with surprise.  
Johnny stands up and stretches his arms to the ceiling. “When the laundry’s done, we’ll go to the mall. You can get anything you want: clothes, accessories, whatever. Don’t worry about a thing.”  
“Really?” Squee asks.  
“Yeah,” he nods.  
Squee smiles brightly, and Johnny has to look away, lest he be blinded.  
After they finish the laundry, they drop the bag off at home and drive straight to the mall. Johnny parks the car in the parking lot and takes a second to glower at the offensive building beside them before heading inside.  
“Alright, you can get anything you want,” Johnny repeats, “so lead the way. Go wherever you want to go.”  
Squee takes a second to look around. He squeezes Shmee’s arms nervously before going in the direction of a nearby clothing store.  
The boys spend the next few hours at the mall, moving from store to store. Johnny keeps his promise; he buys Squee whatever he wants. But of course Squee doesn’t buy anything outrageous. He picks out lots of different clothes: jeans, dark-coloured t-shirts, a few sweaters. He buys other things too, like new sheets and a quilt for his bed, a new lamp, and hygienic things too like a new toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, and a hairbrush.  
Despite being at the mall, Johnny doesn’t hate the whole situation. He actually kind of enjoys spoiling the kid, especially when he sees how happy it seems to make him. And Squee is indeed quite happy. He’s never been spoiled before. But even more than that, he loves spending time with Johnny.  
After a few hours, the boys stop in the food court. They pick a small table and collapse on the chairs, enjoying the release on their legs.  
Johnny looks around, surveying the area as he rests the shopping bags on the floor.  
“I’m gonna go to the washroom real quick,” he says as he stands up. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”  
“Okay,” Squee nods as Johnny walks off. He rests Shmee on the table top and smiles contently.  
“So this is new,” Shmee comments.  
“Yeah. But I like it,” Squee smiles.  
“Don’t let it go to your head,” the bear warns.  
“Of course not,” Squee grunts, “besides it’s not the shopping that I enjoy. Although getting all of this stuff is really nice. No, it’s being with Johnny. I hope he’s having fun too.”  
“Who knows with him,” Shmee grunts.  
Squee starts to say something else but stops when something hits him in his head. He looks at the floor and sees a balled up napkin. When he glances back up he sees a group of older teenage boys laughing and pointing at him. Squee groans in his throat as he turns back to the table.  
“They’re coming over,” Shmee warns.  
“Yeah, I know,” he sighs.  
“Hey, freak. Who are you talking to?” one of them asks.  
“He must be talking to his teddy bear. How adorable,” another says sarcastically.  
“Ha, what a baby!” a third laughs.  
“Where’s your mommy, little baby?” the fourth jeers.  
Squee ignores their taunts and just stares ahead, his hands folding in front of his face.  
“Hey!” the first snaps and shoves Squee’s shoulder. “Don’t ignore us, faggot.”  
Squee rubs his shoulder as he stares at them. A year ago he would’ve been terrified, but right now he’s just annoyed. Where do these guys get off, picking on him? He wasn’t even doing anything.  
“What’s with that glare? What, you wanna fight?” the first barks. He swings his fists close to Squee’s face while his friends egg him on. “Think you’re tough, kid? I could break you in two.”  
“Annoying.” The word escapes Squee’s lips before he has a chance to swallow it. And nobody is more surprised than him that it materialized… except for maybe Shmee.  
“What? What the fuck did you just say to me, fuck-face?” the teenager growls.  
“Fuck-face. That’s a good one,” the second laughs.  
“Yeah, say it again, Brad,” the third begs.  
“Calm down, calm down,” he demands and focuses on Squee. “I wanna hear what this fag has to say. Well? What is it?”  
Squee’s lips are locked. He looks away, nervous under the bullies’ glares.  
“He’s too much of a pussy,” the fourth scoffs.  
“Ha, pussy ass bitch,” the third laughs.  
“You’re really annoying,” Squee growls.  
The bullies look at him, wide eyed.  
“Your insults aren’t even clever or funny,” he groans, almost pitiably. “And no, I don’t want to fight. Unlike you, I have better things to do than pick fights in a mall.”  
“You fucking like asshole faggot,” Brad snarls, “who the fuck do you think you are? Think you’re better than me? Fuck no!”  
Squee’s eyes widen as Brad swings his fist at him. His chair clatters to the floor as he jumps back, Brad’s knuckles just barely missing his nose. He starts to regain his footing, when his heel catches on a shopping bag. A little squeak escapes his throat as he plummets backwards to the floor.  
“Squee!” Shmee exclaims.  
Squee squeezes his eyes shut as he waits to hit the floor. But he doesn’t, because someone catches him just in time.  
“Gotcha,” Johnny grunts.  
“Johnny,” Squee sighs.  
Johnny cradles Squee’s head with one hand as he glares up at the bullies. They all wince from his menacing gaze, like they’re the prey and Johnny’s the predator.  
He looks away as he helps Squee to his feet. He picks the chair up and sets Squee down on it. Then he focuses on the bullies again. He leans in real close as they shiver under his glare.  
“Beat it,” he hisses.  
The teenagers whimper and scurry away like mice. They’re too scared to even leave behind some insults.  
Johnny watches them until they’re gone then looks at Squee. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Squee nods.  
Johnny’s face immediately softens up. He covers his mouth to hold back his laughter as he sits down.  
“What’s wrong?” Squee asks.  
“Nothing,” he replies as he tries to force his smile back. “It’s just, I heard most of your speech back there. It was fucking beautiful.”  
“Oh,” Squee mumbles and looks away, embarrassed. “Well, they were really annoying.”  
Johnny bursts into laughter. He wraps his arms around his stomach as he cracks right up. He hasn’t laughed this hard in ages.  
Squee smiles at Johnny’s reaction. This isn’t his evil laugh. It’s just pure, happy laughter.  
“I think Johnny’s having fun,” Shmee comments.  
“Yeah,” Squee laughs.  
Johnny wipes his eyes as his laughter dies down. He takes a deep breath and quickly regains his composure.  
“So,” he grunts, “you find everything you want?”  
“Yeah,” Squee smiles, “I think so.”  
“Good. Then let’s get out of this fucking cesspool.”  
With that the boys grab their bags and leave the mall, both of them hoping they won’t have to return any time soon but still happy with the outcome of the trip.


End file.
